comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-SRS)
Steve Rogers is a World War II recruit who was turned into Captain America. Near the end of the War he crashed a Hydra controlled bomber into the Arctic Circle, where he was left frozen for decades. When he was thawed out, he became the leader of the Avengers and leads the fight against the Red Son Regime. History Early Life Steve Rogers was born July 4, 1920, to poor Irish immigrant parents, Sarah and Joseph Rogers. Rogers grew up a frail youth during the Great Depression in America. Little else is known about Rogers' early life other than the fact that a strong sense of duty, honor, and humility was instilled in him; perhaps due to his Irish Catholic upbringing. Rogers' father died when he was a child and his mother died from pneumonia later, when he was in his late teens. Zero to Hero Horrified by newsreel footage of Nazis ransacking Europe and atrocities in Asia that the Empire of Japan committed in China and Korea, Rogers tried to enlist in the Army but was rejected as 4-F because of his frailty and sickness. Overhearing the boy's earnest plea to fight for his country, General Chester Phillips, of the US Army, offered Rogers the opportunity to take part in a top-secret performance-enhancing experiment called Operation Rebirth. Rogers agreed and was taken to a secret laboratory in Washington, D.C., where he was introduced to Doctor Abraham Erskine (code named Professor Joseph Reinstein), the creator of the Super-Soldier Serum. After weeks of tests, Rogers was at last administered the Super-Soldier Serum. Given part of the compound intravenously and another part orally, Rogers was then bombarded by vita-rays, a special combination of exotic (in 1941) wavelengths of radiation designed to accelerate and stabilize the serum's effect on his body. Steve Rogers emerged from the vita-ray chamber with a perfect human body. A Nazi spy, who observed the experiment, murdered Dr. Erskine mere minutes after its conclusion. Dr. Erskine died without fully committing the Super-Soldier formula to paper, leaving Rogers the sole beneficiary of his genius. Rogers was then put through an intensive physical and tactical training program that taught him gymnastics, hand-to-hand combat from Colonel Rex Applegate and William Essart Fairbairn, and military strategy. Three months later, he was given his first assignment: to stop the Nazi agent called the Red Skull. To help him become a symbolic counterpart to the Red Skull, Rogers was given the red, white, and blue costume of Captain America. Rogers was also given the cover identity of a clumsy infantry private at Camp Lehigh. Rogers was originally issued a traditionally "kite" shaped shield made of mundane steel, as well as a sidearm. Cap's original helmet served as a mask and was separate from the rest of his costume. This proved a problem as in one early outing it was nearly knocked from his face via the hard wing emblems, almost revealing his identity to an attending newspaper reporter with a camera. Adding a protective neck-plating hood to his costume, rather than his separate mask, solved this problem and afforded Rogers more protection. President F.D. Roosevelt later presented Rogers with his now-legendary disc-shaped shield. Discovering that its excellent aerodynamic properties made it an effective offensive weapon, Rogers abandoned his sidearm. World War II Service During the war, "Cap" served as both a symbol of freedom and America's most effective special operative. In addition to working with his young sidekick Bucky, Cap regularly fought alongside other Allied super-powered heroes such as Namor the Sub-Mariner and the android Human Torch, who were the recognized core of the World War II super-team known as the Invaders - a name suggested by English premier Winston Churchill. Rogers sometimes came into contact with a Canadian paratrooper named Jim Howlett, the man who would come to be known as Wolverine. Rogers faced fascist Germans and imperialist Japanese. Among his foes and adventures were battles with the Red Skull, Mister Sinister, Dormammu, HYDRA, the Hand, the Grandmaster, and Baron Zemo. He also prevented the murder of President F.D. Roosevelt, the Battle of the Bulge, D-Day, stopping saboteurs (early March 1941), meeting Wakandans, saving President Roosevelt from a deranged Namor, meeting Nikola Tesla, saving a Manhattan Project scientist from Red Skull with the help of the Howling Commandos, stopping (with Howling Commando support) the Red Skull's plot to deploy a centuries-old automaton designed by a time-traveling Doctor Doom, facing the Red Skull in a hover device, fighting alongside the French Resistance and Peggy Carter (an American who had fallen in love with Captain America), almost accidentally slaying a war orphan, saving Michael Kramer from the Red Skull. In April 1945, Rogers stormed the Red Skull's bunker, with Red Guardian, in his last WWII battle with Red Skull. Suspended Animation During the final days of the war, presumably on or before April 18, 1945, Captain America and Bucky were trying to stop a bomb-loaded drone-plane, launched by Baron Zemo, when the plane exploded, apparently killing his partner Bucky and throwing Rogers into icy Arctic waters of the English Channel. The Super-Soldier Formula prevented crystallization of Rogers' bodily fluid, allowing him to enter a state of suspended animation. Avengers Decades later, Rogers' wartime comrade, the Sub-Mariner, stumbled across his still-frozen form, which was being worshiped by a far-flung Inuit tribe. Enraged, the Sub-Mariner threw the ice block into the ocean. While opposing Namor, the newly formed Avengers happened upon Rogers' thawing body and soon revived the legendary hero. During this time, he's learnt that the new enemy of America is now Russia. He now has to lead the fight against the Winter Guard. However, seeing as his "Enemies" have a deep devotion to peace, they earn the respect of Rogers. World War III Personality Captain America is traditionally seen as one of the greatest heroes of the Marvel Universe. He is a righteous and brave man who always wants to see the good in people. From his origins as a superhero, Cap has always devoted himself to the protection of the weak and the defense of freedom and justice. In spite of his virtues, however, Cap is plagued by his status as man out of time. Remembering his days as a soldier in World War II, Cap is worried that his idealism might be considered outdated in the modern world. Furthermore, seeing how idealized his legacy has become throughout the years, Cap sometimes believes that he might be not be able to fulfill the image the world has of him. Regardless, Cap is still seen as the pinnacle of heroism and an example for everyone to follow. But what is unique is his indomitable will. The reason for this is that even when he was brainwashed into believing he was a Hydra Double Agent his whole life, it was through sheer will that he left holes in his brainwashed actions, such as sparing individuals but tricking himself into believing he killed them. It is thanks to this will that he was saved by his friends. Powers and Abilities Powers The Super-Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and permanently enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions to beyond the peak of human potential. Dr. Reinstein described this potential as being "the next step in human evolution," while still remaining completely human but often called the "Perfect Man." The secret of the SSS formula was lost upon Dr. Erskine's death. Trivia * Steve Rogers is one of the few people that Deadpool truly respects, due to Captain America being Wade's childhood hero. Since both gained their abilities as a result of experimentation, Rogers empathizes with Wade, and is one of the few heroes shown to genuinely like the Merc with a Mouth. Category:Versions of Captain America Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Senses Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Geniuses Category:Photographic Reflexes Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Super Smart Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Shield Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Multilingual Category:Healing Factor Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Artists Category:Americans Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Agility Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Earth-SRS